A Change of Scenery
by J-rocklover
Summary: A disease breaks out in Sunagakure, and Gaara is forced to kidnap one of the best medic-nins, Sakura, but as the two get closer together Tamari grows ill and Gaara grows depressed. Sakura must save the victums, but love may not always be there. GXS


Ello!

Goodness it's been a rather long time since I've written a fan fiction. :P Well many years have pass and I hope my writing abilities have increased. Please support me by leaving comments/ critical information about my writing style and word choices. In other words if you have something to say then say it, because reviews keep writers, like me, alive and willing to work for you guys. So the more comments I receive the more chapters there are. ^-^ Thanks a lot.

J-rocklover

Pairing - Gaara & Sakura

Rating – M for cussing and **maybe** for a lemon to come. Depends on how the story evolves.

Summary - under title you clicked.

Disclaimer – I'm poor as fuck, so don't sue. It's not worth it. :)

**A Change of Scenery.**

Sakura planted another foot onto the thick tree branch. She pushed off, gracefully switching legs in the air so that she landed on the other leg on the next branch. The pink ninja turned to look behind her. _Was he still following? _Fear gripped the interior walls of her stomach making the taste of bile climb in her throat. _He had to stop sometime right?_ Short breaths pulled out of her lungs. Sakura leaned on the tree trunk to listen to the environment around her, and then a swarm of sand engulfed the kunoichi tossing her into a world of darkness.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Opening her eyes Sakura was greeted with a beige ceiling. Her body was sore in places she never knew she had. She turned her body testing for injuries. She made out a few sprains but nothing was horribly wrong. Sakura then pulled herself into a sitting position. Her green eyes looked around the gracious bedroom.

The bed's sheets and cover were made of fine linen that slid across her skin causing her stretch to get more of it touching her. The deep auburn of the bed contrasted with the almost blood red wood of the furniture. A large dresser sat across from the bed. She turned over the bedspread and rested her feet on the floor. She rubbed her feet on the warm stone that made the floor. Strangely it had a warm texture that beckoned someone feet to it. The ninja glanced over he own body. Her small hands pulled at her twisted tank top and dusted over her black shorts. While doing this Sakura's unusually pink hair fell into her face. She pushed it back behind her ear and went to fix her headband. But when her hands felt nothing but the softness of her hair she almost threw herself back into the bed in search of it.

"Where is it!?"

About the time she was throwing the coverlet and pillows around Sakura happened to look at the dresser again. This time she saw her head band and a yellow paper attached to it. Once she had placed her headband on her head Sakura allowed herself to pick up the paper. The simple yet wondrous calligraphy decorated the front. Numb fingers traced over her name as she flipped a finger under the top and opened the letter. Again the stunning handwriting appeared in a short sentence. She read the sentence several times before she processed the information.

"_Meet me in the hospital once you wake._

_-Gaara"_

GAARA?! Gaara, of all people had kidnapped her? What on earth was this world coming to when you can't even trust you neighboring nations not to kidnap your own kind! Suddenly Sakura felt uneasy. Her breaths came in irregular puffs. She placed a shaking hand over her chest. _Calm down,_ She thought. _This is what training was for._

Once she had settled her emotions Sakura opened the grand wood door that lead into the hall. The expansive walls stretched as far as the eyes could see. Silently she crept down the hall. She took to the shadows trying to be unnoticed. The woman stopped when a rather large painting caught her eye. It was a landscape painting. It covered a vast area with darkly colored leaves. _'I feel as if I'm there.' _Her eyes traveled over the layers of trees the covered the mountain.

"Like what ya see?" A woman appeared in front of Sakura causing her to gasp and back up into a fighting stance. She slipped a hand slipped into her thigh pocket, only to realize that someone had stolen her only defense had been stolen. "Relax, if I was going to hurt you I would have already done it. No need to waste time." The woman then adjusted her pigtails; all four of them.

"Tamari!?" She gasped, finally relaxing into her normal posture.

"mmmmhhhmmmmm." Tamari took a step closer to Sakura. "How's it going?" A smile spread across the blonde's face as she gave Sakura a hug. The other woman gave her a long squeeze and smiled.

"What am I doing here, Tamari?"

The blonde pulled back. Her eyebrows drew together as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That would be my idiot brother's plan. Our village's medical-nin died without passing on her teachings. And you know how this world is. Ninjas go out for missions, come back injured, and get healed. That's how is always been, but now were missing a part of the equation. So now no one can be healed! So these idiotic people," Tamari waved her arms in the air in a random gesture. ", can't go back out for missions, and now all they do is complain! And don't get me started of sickness! It's like the freaking plague out there!"

A confused yet shocked looked crept on to the girl's face. "So I'm here to heal them? You know, you could have asked Naruto to send a medic-nin over to help."

Tamari nodded then started to walk down the hall; Sakura followed in her footsteps. "That's what I told Gaara. But noooo we have to have the best! Blah Blah! He's a bit of a fan of yours I'm afraid. I guess he wanted the best so he got the best."

A blush covered Sakura's face. "Does my village know?" she said quickly changing the subject.

The blonde nodded again. "I sent Naruto a letter this morning apologizing for that idiot. I think theis Kazakage roll has gone to his head. I'm always cleaning up his messes." She smiled and turned to the other girl. "But I still love that little brother of mine." Clearing her throat, Tamari grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go and get everyone fixed."

Sakura returned the smile and then tightened her grip on the other as they teleported to the hospital where Gaara awaited.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

So that's the first chapter. :D

I really hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me if you have any problems with anything, I aim to please. Thank you so very much.

PRESS THE SUBMIT BUTTON! PLEASE!!!

I'll give you a glomp! Tee hee!


End file.
